The Time Yuri Was Smol
by Jale Seigneur
Summary: This idea occurred to me after I saw what young Yuri looked like... I regret nothing. Basically, Yuri gets smol, and Hilarity ensues.


Note: This takes place sometime between The Floor of Hell and Hidden Floor Arc.

"Well that was easy"

The charred remains of a massive Cockatrice laid below an annoyed Evan, and a smug Yuri, as she yawned in almost boredom.

"Lady Yuri, I don't see why you and I had to go out of our way to try and attract as many Guardians as possible!" Evan irratedly asked, whilst hand motioning for added effect.

"Well, I know that there are certain gifts the Train awards when we beats these things, and I wanted to get this!" Yuri answered as she pulled a certain something out of the train reward box.

"Conditioner? We already have some Lady Yu-" Evan started confused, before getting cut off.

"Ha! This isn't just any Shampoo, this is the A- Class Skin and Hair Cream that brings back youthful looks!" Yuri said, with as much gusto as Billy Mazes.

"What are you, sponsored? Also, Shinsoo naturally stops aging so what's the point?" Evan asked, just as confused as before.

"Foolish man, you'll never understand my cosmetical reasoning" Yuri mumbled as she made her way back.

When they got back later, Koon had asked where they went, only for Evan to grumbled out,

"A cosmetics run"

That night when Yuri took a shower, she made sure to use the item she got in excess, and had the lotion- Stop thinking what I think you're thinking! It's already hard enough to write this scene without your "Puberty Thoughts!" Anyway, after the shower, Yuri wiped the steam of the mirror and looked at her face to see if there were any immediate effects. She was disappointed when she looked at the Bottle which said that effects take six hours to show. So Yuri went to sleep, ready to see herself the next day. The next day and following week was a Hell that made the actual Floor seem like a walk in the park.

"Yawn! Ugh, I must've over slept. I blame the pillows, I swear they weren't this big and comfy when I went to sleep" Yuri mumbled to no one in particular as she rolled out of bed.

"Wait! That's right, the Cream! Time to see it's affec- AH!" Yuri shot up with energy, but tripped on her sleepwear, because it was dragging on the floor.

"Oof, that was weird. When did this thing get so big? Ah, whateve- When was the door handle so high up?!"

As Yuri's sleep grogginess wore off, she began picking up on differences one after another. She had to raise her arms above her head in order to fully grasp the knob and turn it. The Hallways were seemingly longer and wider. She voice was acting funny. And everything seemed like it was bigger in general. After all of this, Yuri was really annoyed so she called Evan on her pocket, because she needed someone just to complain to.

Yuri: EVAN!!! Where are you!?

Dwarf Slave: My Lady, it's nearly noon in the train, we're currently having Lunch.

Yuri: Why didn't you wake me up?!

Dwarf Slave: I didn't see you in bed? I thought you already went out to where ever?

Yuri: Wha- I was just underneath the covers! I'm not a Dwarf who can get lost in a shoe! How did you not see me?!

Dwarf Slave: ...My Lady, that wasn't you. I lifted the covered and saw a random kid sleeping there.

Yuri: ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT YOU DWARF?!?!?!?!?!

Dwarf Slave: That couldn't of been you! She had two ponytails on both sides of her head and was only barely taller than I was!

At that point, something clicked inside Yuri's mind, as she connected the dots in horror. Princess Yuri quickly ran to the bathroom as she had to climb over the sink to see the mirror. And she saw herself, but not quite.[IMG=DVY]

"This... This is me back at Evankell's Test Floor. Damn, I was cute! I mean, I am cute, but, even more so way then! This might be three hundred years ago me..." Yuri said, as she tried to exam her features.

Yuri: Evan...

Dwarf Slave: What Lady Yuri?

Yuri: I think I used too much of that Youth Cream...

Dwarf Slave: How so?

Yuri: Just... look.

 _Sent[I'mAdorable.IMG]_

Dwarf Slave: This... Is that girl.

Yuri: IT'S ME YOU SLOW DWARF!!!

Dwarf Slave: Oh God... What have I done to deserve this?!

Yuri: GET YOU @$$ OVER HERE AND MAKE ME FEEL TALLER!

Dwarf Slave: Dear Lord, the memories have come flooding back...

And this is how Yuri came in to Lunch standing on Evan's shoulders. Everyone was trying not to laugh, key word being "trying." I think this was the only time ever, where you could hear both Koon and Rachel laugh at the same time. It was unbelievable. In the end, only Hwaryun managed to keep it in, though if you listening closely, you could hear wheezing coming from the red head's direction.

"I could kill you all right now and it wouldn't be hard. It really wouldn't be. I could, I just won't, but if you keep pushing me forward..." Yuri threatened.

This would have been intimidating, if her voice wasn't an octave higher than normal. Still, the laughing (eventually) stopped, as Koon got serious.

"So do you know how long this will last?" Koon asked the not "high" ranker.

"The bottle said to use it every other day, but based on how I much used, maybe a week or two?" The Princess of Zahard sheepishly said, much to Koon's dismay.

"Alright... Any there other significant changes besides your size? Abilities, Shinsoo output, new weaknesses?" Koon asked, sighing.

"No, nothing much. And the only new weaknesses are that all of my clothes too big, and having to use Shinsoo to reach the middle and top shelves..." Yuri grumbled.

"That and you've lost all forms of intimidation" Androssi added while giggling.

"Enjoy this while you can "Sister", because when you become a Ranker, I'll kick your @$$ to the stars and back" Yuri growled.

"Pretty scary for a Loli"

"Pretty snooty for an Ogre!"

"Alright, settle down. We'll have to fix Yuri's wardrobe situation, but we should all keep moving forward as normal" Koon stated, while writing something down in his Lighthouse.

"Lady Yuri, can you please get off me now?" Evan near pleaded

"Haha, no!"

The rest of the day involved moving throughout the Hell Train and trying to find clothes that fit Yuri. Unfortunately, both Hwaryun's, Yihwa's and Androssi's outfits were too big, and Irure's (The Pillow Chick) clothes were too small. Plus, the Princess refused to touch anything Rachel owned, let alone wear it. The closest to Yuri's form was White's Clone, but they made Yuri look like she was going through a goth phase. Still, it had to do for the time being, as Yuri's predicament had already sent them behind schedule, and they needed to get moving to the Hidden Floor. This is when they found out about the second effect of the cream.

"Baam! Get into position and be ready to move once Sachi-" Koon started ordering.

"Imma kill it!' Yuri shouted as she acted out of the normal, lunged towards the "Asur Guardian", and ended it with a single nuclear punch.

"..." Was everyone else's reaction, as they were surprised with Yuri's... unusual behavior.

"Uh, Lady Yuri, you normally don't interfere with the regular's fights on the train. So what's the occasion for you to act out like that?" Evan asked.

"I dunno, I have just been feeling really energetic lately, like, I feel the need for action ever hour, and I've also felt like time was just slowing to a crawl-" Yuri started rambling from the top of the boss's corpse.

"Ms. Yuri, please slow down. I can't understand what you're saying" Baam interrupted.

"- Don't interrupt me "Always Fabulous!" And speaking of interruptions, I've also been feeling really impatient too!" Yuri continued.

"So we've noticed..." Hwaryun said, "Also, if Baam's "Always Fabulous", then that makes me "Always Fabulous, Numero Dos", you got it?" She added quietly.

"I'm starting to get some really bad flashbacks from when I was assigned to be Yuri's Guide..." Evan groaned, trying to shake off the PTSD.

"I'm right here you know!"

"We should stop here to rest for now, it's getting dark" Koon said, ignoring Yuri.

"Aw, but I wanted to fight some more!"

And so, much to Yuri's dismay, they stopped there for the night. Because the Hell Train houses areas for regulars to sleep once in every train car, rooms and bed were always close-ish. At about midnight, being a light sleeper, Baam awoke to the sound of shuffling in his room.

"...M-Ms. Yuri? Go back to bed..." Baam mumbled half awake, seeing Yuri at the corner of the bed.

"I can't sleep, entertain me" The Small Princess said, right in front of Baam's face.

"I don't know any stories, that's Rachel's department-" Baam started.

"Forget her, just talk to me and keep me company" Yuri asked

"Alright, but I'll be sleepy tomorrow Ms. Yur-" Baam started again, before being cut off, again.

"And please, stop calling me "Ms", it's too formal for my tastes" Yuri insisted.

"Okay, then what would you like me to call you Ms- I mean, Princess" Baam awkwardly asked.

"Excluding Lady, Ms, and Princess, you can call me whatever you want Baam" Yuri whispered into Baam's ear, distressingly close.

"Okay, uh, c-can you please stop, Ms- I mean, Yuri?" Baam sheepishly requested, as he shifted in the same direction that Yuri was leaning in.

"Fine! Hmp, no fun" Yuri leaned away and pouted, which combined with here appearance, looked like a emo child being refused candy.

"I really think you need to go to sleep, if you have too much energy, t-then just go outside. There are always lots of Guardians at night" Baam suggested, while yawning halfway in between.

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!" Yuri whisper yelled at she ran into Evan's room.

And that was how Evan woke up at 12:03 AM.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
